


can i see?

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom!Calum, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Swearing, after their trip from bali, malum, roleplay kinda, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"calum," michael grunted, (but calum didnt have to know why).</p><p>calum giggled, "okay okay sorry. ive seen you naked like a gazillion times before." </p><p>"yeah but-" </p><p>the red head had to cut himself off there before he said anything too exposing. </p><p>"what? you hard or something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	can i see?

**Author's Note:**

> im not too sure about this, it was good at first then it got really shitty. but i wanted to give you guys something so heres some post bali trip malum :")

vacation in Bali was fun, really really fun and amazing. but michael was relieved to be back home in his bed. with a hand around his cock, with two fingers from the other hand running just a little further down between his thighs.

2 weeks in another country surrounded by people was of course great, he had friends. but being alone right now at home in his bed was the best thing ever.

he was completely naked, legs spread out on the bed as far as they could go, cheeks hot and red. he loved the feeling of finally being free and exposed. 

his cock was already throbbing, pulsing hot in his hand and the wet fingers from his own mouth between his cheeks werent helping. well, it was definitely helping but not helping the throb and desperate need to cum, but he wanted it to last. wanted to cum so good he almost passes out, wanting to paint all of his belly and chest with his warm white cum.

he whimpers loudly, a filthy slutty moan when he pushed two fingers past his tight hole and he grinded smoothly into his hand.

he had just curled both of his fingers once they were knuckle deep, pushing against that wonderful spot, his hips jerking up when his fucking phone rang.

perfect timing, thanks douchebag, michael thought. he wanted to keep going, but the ringing was really really annoying and distracting.

"dammit," he groaned, taking his hand off of his cock and reaching for his blinking phone from the table next to his bed, groaning even louder when he saw that it was calum.

he clicked answer anyway, "what," he says a little too breathy and eager. 

"damn, did i wake you up?" calum laughed at the other end at michaels grumpy tone.

"no, i just, you-," he took a deep breath, changing his tone to more soft, "what do you want, cal?" 

michael almost forgot he was still two knuckles deep in his ass until he leaned up and they had pressed against that spot inside of him and he yelped. 

"well i- the hell was that?" calum asked curiously and michael could almost imagine the way hed furrow his eyebrows and cock his head to the side. 

"m'fine," he leaned back down, still not taking his fingers out of him, "whatd you want? 

"i wanted to see if you wanted to facetime." 

michael could scream. calum wanted to facetime? right now? when he was practically already fucking himself over the phone? now facetime? where calum could physically see what he was so grumpy and frustrated about? 

"cal, i just woke up from a nap i dont think-" 

and then of course, calum was already facetiming him. he groaned and answered anyway, making the camera really close to his face so he doesnt see what his left arm was doing. 

"mikey!" 

"calum." michael rolled his eyes at calums (over)excitement. 

"whys the camera so close?" calum laughed, leaning in closer to his own front camera.

"im naked." 

well, he wasnt lying. 

"oh," calum wasnt expecting that, "i wanna see!"

and oh, michael wasnt expecting that. he curled his fingers at that, just one curl making him bite the corner of his lip. 

what the fuck was he doing. and why did he want to keep doing it as he was video chatting his best friend. 

"youre so gay i swear," is what michael ended up replying with after thinking for a minute.

"only half true." 

they both laughed at that and michaels smile faltered a couple seconds after calums did, his lips looking so full and pink and why the fuck was he noticing how pretty his best friends lips looked.

"can i see though?" 

calum had moved back from the camera, a curious look in his eye and his face had that look like he does in interviews, where hes acting like hes listening when hes actually thinking about whatever goes through that boys mind. 

michael gulped, beginning to slowly move the fingers between his bum cheeks in and out, "why do you want to see me naked?" 

and he wasnt just teasing him, he was genuinely curious why calum wanted to see him naked. 

"dunno, just thought itd be funny." calums voice was small and he scratched his chin, nibbling at his full bottom lip. he added a little smile after he spoke so it wouldnt be weird.

michael really didnt want to take his fingers out, and his dick was hard. he couldnt get away with what he was doing if he showed calum. "well i cant."

calum almost looked hurt, like he really really wanted to see michael naked lying down on his bed naked, "why not?" 

"calum," michael grunted, (but calum didnt have to know why).

calum giggled, "okay okay sorry. ive seen you naked like a gazillion times before." 

"yeah but-" 

the red head had to cut himself off there before he said anything too exposing. 

"what? you hard or something?"

the smirk that the Maori boy had on his face made michaels thighs twitch. 

he didnt mean to be silent after that.

"are you?" 

if youd fucking stop asking questions maybe id tell you, michael wanted to say aloud.

"im a 20 year old boy, i have my needs after a 2 week vacation where i had no privacy what so ever," he finally confessed.

calums eyes widened, "oh shit. are you getting off?" 

"i was." (am) 

they were both silent, both nibbling at their own lips. michael felt his cock throb against his tummy and he wanted to touch it. and the more he stared at calum, the more it throbbed and twitched. 

"youre not anymore? did you come?" 

"fuck," michael mumbled, "no i didnt." 

calum nodded, looking like he was thinking as he scratched his chin like he did earlier. 

"do you want to?" 

"well obviously!" michael groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, "please." 

he doesnt know exactly what he was begging more. neither did calum, and he wanted to know. 

"please what?" 

michael was going to kill calum next time theyre together. 

"just shut up, hang up and let me finish." 

fuck, michael didnt really want that. 

"please what mikey? what are you really begging for?" calums tone had completely changed, from curious and annoying to deep and, fuck michael didnt even know how to describe it. 

he didnt even realize he had moved the camera a little further away, his blushing chest coming into view and calum wanted to ignore the way michaels left arm was moving so quickly. but he couldnt. 

"what're you doing down there mikey, can you show me? show me whats making you breath so hard like that?" 

shit, was he breathing hard? he was, he was fucking panting. 

he whimpers and shakes his head, he cant let calum see fingers between his thighs. even though calum did like boys and he was a top, (casual conversations) he was embarrassed. the rest of the guys had sensed he had a thing for other men, but they didnt know he liked to fuck himself in the ass. 

"cmon mikey baby, show me what that arms moving so fast for, huh?" 

and michael didnt know hed shut his eyes until they fluttered open and calum was right fucking there on his phone screen. he looked so, so dom. so fucking dom and michael felt so small right now. he felt vulnerable and submissive.

he whines loudly, still hesitant about moving his camera further down but when calum gives a look that says 'do it now' he does it without a second thought to where calum had an idea what michaels hand was doing further below his cock. 

"hmm," calum hums, biting his lip and letting it bounce out of his mouth, "how many fingers are you taking right now?" 

michael moves the camera back up to his face, blushing as he squeaks out, "two."

calum hums again, adjusting himself in his shorts because it was getting uncomfortable down there. but all he wants to focus on is michael right now.

calum really really wants to see what michaels doing, but he thought itd be too far to ask. theyve never done this with each other, maybe kissed before when they were like 13 or 14 to experiment.

"do you think you could take another finger? open yourself up for my cock?" 

michaels eyes widened, almost asking if calum was going to actually drive here and fuck him. but then he realized he was role playing, letting michael imagine.

"okay," he barely whispers, taking his fingers out of himself and bringing them up to his mouth, wetting the third finger. calums abdomen clenched at the sight and he ran his tongue around his lips.

calum really wishes he could stick his fingers in michaels mouth. 

"cally?" michael whispers shakily as he rubs the wetness of his fingers around his hole. 

"what, mikey?"

"can you talk to me?" michaels face grew red as he asked the question. he hopes calum caught his drift so he didnt have to repeat himself. 

calum clears his throat, scratching his bicep and nodding. "are your fingers in yet? all 3 of them?" 

"mhm." 

"hows it feel? do you think you can take my cock soon?" 

michael whined at the the thought of calum fucking him, immediately curling all of his fingers and bucking his hips, "yes i can take it, please cal."

fuck, this was hot. and calum was getting really hard and he couldnt stop squirming in his seat. 

"cally talk, please," michael begged desperately. he needs to hear calums voice, to hear him talk him through it. 

calum palmed himself, "go slow mikey, take my cock slowly until it stretches you out." 

michael closed his eyes and imagined calum fucking into him, and he didnt even waste time before fucking himself at a fast pace. he thinks of calum fucking him sensless, pinning his arms above his head and never stopping. 

"can you feel me mikey baby? feel me deep inside you, fucking you?" calum could see michael was really into it now and he started tugging on his cock through his black basketball shorts at a quick pace.

"youre so big cally, so deep inside me," michael didnt even realize how filthy and desperate he sounded right now. he was so deep in thought he could almost feel the weight of calum above him, could almost feel the width and length of his cock pounding inside of him. 

calum clenched his abdomen, leaning back in his rolling chair and tugging his shorts and boxers down to the middle of his thighs, his cock springing up and slapping against his tummy. he really enjoyed seeing the way michaels eyes would crinkle when hed squeeze them shut, and how hed crinkle his nose. 

"you feel so good inside me, i want to come please let me come." 

and fuck, michael was a begger and definitely a bottom.

"do you want to come baby? tell me how bad you want to come," calum really likes hearing michael beg.

michael whimpers and there was a wave of bliss that rushed over his body at the dominance from calum. he wanted to do everything he said.

"i want it so bad cally, i want to come for you i want to show you that im a good boy." the words slipped from michaels mouth without a thought and nothing stopped him. if anything, it made the whole situation hotter. 

calum sucked in a breath, twisting his wrist more frequently. "yeah mike, be a good boy and come, can you do that for me baby?" 

michaels hand was cramping, but he kept pumping his fingers inside of him even faster now, angling his wrist to where he was hitting that sweet spot over and over and he was falling apart. he was a whimpering, begging mess. 

"oh fuck, im coming cally, fuck please oh please im your good boy, yes." michaels hand was shaking and calum could barely makeout michaels face as he, assumed, came but his whimpers and pleas where enough to make himself come all over his shirt.

michael finally got what he wanted, an awesome, hard fucking orgasm that made him want to pass out. he completey forgot about calum until he opened his eyes and he realized, calum had made him come. and he had made calum come. 

"holy shit," he panted, taking his fingers out from below and throwing his arm over his forehead, letting out a breathy chuckle.

calum reached forward, grabbing his phone so he could get his mess out of the frame, "that was hot." 

they both had flushed cheeks, embarrassed about what just happened. of course, not the whole situation but the fact they just came over facetime.

"did you come untouched?" 

and that made michael even more embarrassed.

"maybe," he innocently shrugs and kicks his legs off the bed, grimacing as he felt his own come drip down his abdomen. 

"thats even hotter. im coming over tomorrow," calum said without hesitation.

"why not tonight?" 

calums eyes lit up and michael laughed at his eagerness. and he thought he was the desperate one. even though he just asked if calum could come over tonight instead of tomorrow.

"but for real, come over tonight?"

"are you going to beg for me like you just did?"

"are you going to dominate me like you just did?"

there was a silence for a good 10 seconds. 

"ill be over later."

**Author's Note:**

> kik; hmth01


End file.
